Les fils des tenebres
by redlolo
Summary: Malgrès ce qu'il voulait, Harry se retrouve à Poudelard pour sa 7 eme année. Il renconter alors un drle de jeune homme, qui l aidera pour sa recherche des Horcruxes et qui jouera un role important dans les vies de HArry, Hermione et surtout Lord Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

_Tous les noms de lieu et, de personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. _

_Cette histoire met en scène de nouveaux personnages, sortis tous droits de mon imagination et se déroule après le tome 6 !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : Un retour à Poudelard…**

Harry se leva avec le front en sueur. Il avait encore fait le même rêve : Dumbledore mort devant lui, Rogue s'échappant… Harry regarda sa montre et s'accouda à la fenêtre en tentant de penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Il songeait à la magnifique sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu 'il s'envolait sur son balai quand un hibou entra dans sa chambre. Harry s'empara de la lettre qu'il portait et repéra immédiatement l'écusson de Poudelard. Il soupira, il avait déjà décidé de ne pas y aller cette année. La lettre était du professeur McGonnagall :

« Cher Harry,

Je sais que vous en voulez pas revenir a Poudelard pour votre dernière année compte tenu des événements de l'année passée mais, en tant que nouvelle directrice, je vous demande de vous présenter le 1 septembre pour la rentrée des classes car votre quête pour les Horcruxes prendra tout son intérêt la bas. Vous comprendrez de quoi je parle ultérieurement.

Bien a vous, McGonnagall. »

Harry posa la lettre, s'assit sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles.**

-Harry ! Harry !

Harry se sentit soudain étouffé, Hermione lui avait sauté au cou en lui embrassant la joue d'un air ravi.

Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas revenir, dit-elle les yeux brillants. Ron et moi on a eu la surprise de notre vie en te voyant, surtout que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles de l'été !

Je sais, mais je ne sais pas si je vais rester à Poudlard, c'est McGonnagall qui m'a demandé de venir aujourd'hui.

T'en fait pas mec, dit Ron en donnant à Harry une tape dans le dos, quoi que tu fasses, on te soutiendra toujours !

Ils entrèrent dans le train en se racontant leurs vacances. Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air heureux d'être là et content de revoir ses amis mais la vérité était qu'il voulait s'en aller et pleurer Dumbledore pour le restant de ses jours. Au bout de deux heures passées à écouter Ron et Hermione se parler et surtout se hurler dessus, il fit semblant de dormir si bien qu'il s'endormit et ne se reveilla que lorsque le train s'arrêta devant Près Au Lard. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au château. Harry savait que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui mais il s'en fichait, il voulait juste voir McGonnagall et partir vite fait.

-Ca va aller Harry, dit Ron en lui souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire mais il s'évanouit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ginny, qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'ici. La douleur d'un sentiment que l'on rejette s'empara de lui et il sentit les larmes lui monter quand Ginny détourna le regard et s'en alla de l'autre coté, pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Harry entra dans la grande salle, qui était bien silencieuse et s'assit entre Ron et Hermione.

Le professeur McGonnagall se leva alors.

-Mes chers élèves, dit-elle, je suis ravie de vous revoir pour cette nouvelle année, même si les circonstances sont funestes…Le professeur Dumbledore étant décédé, je suis la nouvelle directrice de cet établissement. Cette année, j'ai le malheur de vous le dire, ne sera pas placées sous le signe de l'apprentissage pur, mais sous le signe de la défense. En effet, tout au long de l'année, le corps professoral et moi-même allons vous apprendre tout ce que vous devez savoir pour pouvoir vous battre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Comme vous le savez, après la trahison du professeur Rogue, le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal est vaquant. J'ai heureusement trouvé le remplaçant parfait.

Elle se tourna vers une silhouette qui était restée dans l'ombre pendant tout le discours et qui s'approcha d'elle. Il y eu un frisson dans la foule d'élèves, surtout chez les filles. En effet, la personne désignée par McGonnagall était un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans : sans doute le plus beau garçon que beaucoup avait jamais vu. Il était aussi grand que Ron mais très musclé contrairement à ce dernier. Il avait des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui lui tombaient sur le front, et, le plus incroyable dans son physique, deux yeux différents : un vert et un bleu, tous deux grands et voilé, emplis de tristesse et de mystère. Le garçon avait l'air solennel et noble.

-J'ai le bonheur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, annonça le professeur McGonnagall , Vladimir Dumbledore…


End file.
